


[Fanart for] Bad Moon Revival

by Ktown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown





	[Fanart for] Bad Moon Revival

I did this piece for [Teen Wolf Reverse Bang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/).  It was claimed by [jotsalot](http://jotsalot.livejournal.com/) who wrote the super adorable Isaac/Stiles fic [Bad Moon Revival](http://jotsalot.livejournal.com/25259.html) to go with it.  :)  I love Isaac/Stiles and wish her story would be canon.  You should all go read it!

 

This was done mostly in watercolor with a bit of charcoal, conte, and colored pencil.


End file.
